Jaco: Savior of Universe 6
by 11th member of Jaco's saviors
Summary: The omni king has just announced a competition. The tournament of power! Universe 6 must pick a team to compete. What better team than the unbeatable team already assembled. Witness feats of fusion and random theories I have compiled for a few years be thrown into the ultimate multi universal tournament. Jaco's saviors consist of Jaco, Pacuhin, Hit, Mr. Bropo and many more!
1. Chapter 1: the savior of universe 6 h

**Chapter 1 the savior of universe 6 has arrived**

It was no use Majjin Buu and Freezers patara fusion was just too powerful for Goku. He didn't want to have to do this but it was probably time to call in the cavalry. Goku sent a flare into the sky and collapsed to to overexertion. Just then the majestic and noble warrior riding on his ship with crew of power houses. Pacuhin, the greatest warrior in the western quadrant was the first in his row. Next was the assassin from universe 7 who came over to become an apprentice from the great one himself. The great savior of universe 6 was at the front. Next to him on his left was the powerful, reformed Mr Bropo who promised to use his power to protect his loved ones and defend himself. Of course next to him is the second Jackie Chun who actually Tien Shin Han. In the back behind the lord and savior you have the fastest in the universe, Burter. Next to him is Ginyu in Coolers body. Finally behind them is Rock Lee. The fearsome assault team known throughout the universe as Jaco's saviors led by the glories Jaco himself. Some entrance music was playing on a stereo and they all were in an epic pose that came together. The smokescreen was their a Majin Frieza ran screaming no not you people! Why are you here!? We're here to stop you again Majin Frieza exclaimed the dignified master. Then he raised his hand to the sky and blasted down a Savior's judgement attack destroying Majin Frieza. Than the smoke cleared and Majin Frieza was still standing. Pacuhin, Lee take care of him ordered the handsome hero Jaco. Lee and Pacuhin than performed a fusion dance and became Pa-ck Lee kun master of taijutsu. Together Pa-ck Lee kun destroyed Majin Frieza and saved the day. Goku got up and shook hands with that muscular god Jaco and thanked him properly. Jaco then responded with "don't worry it's all in a day's work". "No seriously Jaco you're so strong, your like if Saitama if Saitama had the beautiful face of space Jesus". I know you're so strong and I'm so weak we could make your team plus me the contestants for the universal tournament. We can do that easily but are you sure you will be okay. "Yeah, I will be okay" said Goku sighing and then he smiled and turned away. "Jaco, do think if I were stronger then"." No", said Jaco sternly "we've been down that road last time we were together you almost got killed by Pilaf". Yeah you're right Goku sadly exclaimed. Just like that Jaco's saviors and its leader Jaco the invincible entered the tournament of power.


	2. Chapter 2: Goku's misfortune in defi

**Chapter 2 Goku's misfortune** / **in defiance of heaven: a race to the finish**

Goku was so sad that he couldn't defeat Majin Freezer. He felt like the Beerus of universe 6. Poor pathetic, weak Beerus. But Goku realized he couldn't let his savior the eternal master of everything Jaco." Just then Pilaf broke through his wall like the kool aid man. Then that monster proceeded to beat the Champs out of Goku. Seven long minutes passed before Krillin arrived to fight the dastardly Pilaf off. Krillin ended it with his signature attack ultimate destruction disc. Pilaf was cut in half but anyone who knows about Pilaf knows that he won't be killed by this. Sure enough Pilaf regenerates, Krillin does it again and again and again. Eventually Krillin can't keep it up and Yamaha swoops in to save him with great wolf gang fist. Pilaf is blown away with Yamcha's attack. Goku then reaches up to Yamcha with his hands and grabs Yamcha's mighty hands. Yamcha, compete for me. Then Goku died. A tear of pure sincerity fell down Yamcha's cheek. Goodbye my old friend, goodbye Goku. Noooooooooooooooooooo! Screamed Krillin. Just then Pilaf reached his arm up and punched a hole in Krillin's stomach. Ha, ha, ha, then Pilaf choughed. No Krillin why!? "Quickly" exclaimed Krillin " take this" Krillin then handed Yamcha the last of his energy. "Nooooo! Krillin I can't lose you too!" Then Pilaf regenerated laughing as he did. I'll kill you, you monster for Goku, for Krillin. Ultamite limit breaker wolf gang fisttt! Pilaf then died. The day wasn't done yet, Yamcha still had to break the news to the king of the hearts of women and men everywhere, Jaco.

...

Jaco took the news stoically and responded with, I know you're really busy with baseball but Yajirobe is busy at an animal rights convention. Yeah said Yamcha, Yeah!.

… **..**

Jaco's saviors and Yamcha were waiting in some wasteland for that Beerus and Arnold Schwarzenegger, his attendant. Beerus suddenly appeared with his attendant. "Jaco" screamed Arnold " I demand a battle!" "No" said Jaco "but I know who will, Burter race the traumatised Russian general"! Yes my lovely lord of all that shines and all that doesn't replied Burter. It was now time for Burter to shine, thought Jaco to himself, I have been racing him since namek and he has almost beat me on several occasions. You ready said Burter stepping forth. Always screamed Arnold. Ready said Ginyu taking a pose as he did. Set said Yamcha with a big grin across his face. Go yelled The wonderful Jaco with such conviction and passion it made the universe yern for his existence to be more than mortal. Burter and Arnold were neck and neck but Jaco smiled this race was about to be over. Burter suddenly screamed, Lightspeed blue body thrust! Then with a quick burst of speed Burter was at the finish line laughing. Arnold then stopped and turned to Jaco, oh mighty Jaco please forgive my arrogance I was a fool to think I could replace one your students. It's okay replied Jaco. Really cried Arnold, tears flowing down his chamo painted face. Sir you are truly the elite of the elites said Arnold. We better head off to the get started training said Jaco.


	3. Chapter 3: Yamcha VS Vegeta Jaco's m

**Chapter 3 Yamcha VS Vegeta/ Jaco's mysterious 10th super fighter**

As the lights raced passed everyone ooed and awed except Jaco the magnificent who was so powerful he could do it with his pinky. Of course he didn't because he needed to save his energy in case there were any enemies who could match him in combat somehow. "Now Yamcha" explained Arnold "you are the weak point of the group seeing that you are human". "All things considered I have a plan for you that might kill you" said Arnold. Yamcha was about to back out before remembering Goku and Krillin's last wishes and the energy he had been given. "I'm ready"said Yamcha with conviction of Jaco.

…

Everyone had their own training partner. Yamcha was paired with the Elder Kai and Korrin. To start Yamcha,s training Korrin had him eat some leftover fruit from the tree of might, drink the sacred water and then go train in a wasteland so that he doesn't hurt anyone. It took Yamcha half the time to get to a wasteland. He threw punches and other attacks into midair. Just then he heard someone yell "galik gun"! A blast of energy fast enough to destroy the earth appeared behind. Under normal circumstances Yamcha would have fled at the sound of this. But he felt something inside telling him, no forcing him to react before thinking. Yamcha turned around as fast as Burter and summoned energy into his palm. This action was immediately followed by a scream, " wolf fang fist". More energy flowed out of Yamcha than ever did before and not only did Yamcha counter the attack he also broke a mountain. He was beginning to see why every effort to replenish the wastelands failed miserably. "Come on out of that weakling Kakkarot and fight me like the sayian you are!" screamed Vegeta from overhead. " I am not Kakkarot" screamed Yamcha. This of course was answered with a big bang attack which in turn was countered with a wolf fang fist. "Come on Vegeta please don't be like this" pleaded Yamcha. That was when Vegeta uttered that on single word that boggled Yamcha's mind to a point of near insanity "No".

…

"Is it ready" asked Jaco, politely. "Almost" said Bulma "we just need one more". "So, who is this mystery fifth fighter", wondered Bulma. "It is a mystery" Jaco. Just then Goten flew up to Jaco and handed him the final dragon ball. "Here you go Mr. Savior".

Jaco took it and said in a soothing voice he comforted Goten with some words of wisdom "who said you could talk Goten". Then Bulma chimed in "also where are manners, 5 foot bubble". "I know, I'm sorry I just thought I could…". "Silly Goten", said Jaco, "you don't get to think, or have rights". I'm sorry for being bad, can I go back to my room now", apologized Goten. "What room?" said Bulma "didn't Chi-Chi kick you out a while ago. "Oh I found this nice log in the woods, it's really small but I manage to make due. Bulma pulled out a capsule which contained the other six dragon balls and released them. Jaco then wished on the eternal dragon. The sky grew dark and Shenron flew out of the dragon balls. You get two wishes he boomed but I will throw in a freebie if you use it to wish away Goten. "Deal" said Jaco. "I wish Goten were in a thick kryptonite/ titanium radioactive box 10,000 feet below The West city southerners vs the South city northerners football game boiling alive in hot lava bound in unmeltable chains" said Bulma quickly without thinking. "Bulma, how could you" cried Jaco "you know the plan was to create a pocket dimension around him without air or light that goes on forever". "I'm… I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking" cried Bulma tears streaming down her face. "Almost" cried the dragon "ugh, your wish is granted". "Next wish revive my tenth fighter and finally give Ginyu Cell's body." "Your wishes have been granted", boomed the dragon then the dragon balls dispersed again. Goten started floating and was abruptly launched east. A mysterious figure with long hair and brown and gold robes fell from the sky. His power was that of a super sayian, probably because he was. "Here your robe" said Jaco tossing him a purple cloak with the inscription "Jaco's Secret".

…..

Yamcha was now missing half of his hair. It was cut in a steep diagonal line. "Oh come on Kakarot go super saiyan and stop holding back" yelled Vegeta. "I've told you a thousand times, I am not Goku I'm Yamcha" replied Yamcha. "Yamcha" murmured Vegeta "Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha. Wait wasn't that Bulma's pathetic old friend. The one she dumped because he was so pathetic"

Wondered Vegeta out loud. "That can't be right I thought bulma said you were so pathetic you couldn't deflect an attack. But then again I guess I never met you in person so". "You killed me" screamed Yamcha burning with rage. "Oh I guess that's why she dumped you" taunted Vegeta. "YOU" screamed Yamcha, "HAVE COST ME MY LIFE"! Yamcha power suddenly doubled. "MY FRIENDS"! His power was now multiplied by 5. "MY GIRLFRIEND"! Yamcha's power level was now 20 times his base and his hair started to glow yellow on and off. "AND MOST OF ALL MY SHOT AT LEAST A LIFE WHERE I CAN WAKE UP NOT THINK, HOW WILL I MAKE IT THRU TODAY! This one last burst of energy exploded. When Yamcha could see again he was glowing golden and a long streak of his hair was also golden. Without thinking he screamed "Super Wolf Fang Fist". Without moving from place he launched a bolt of air that shot surviving chunks of mountain to Neptune. But then he passed out. Vegeta smiled "all that after the effects wore off, I can't wait to fight you again… Kakarot.


	4. Chapter 4 Pa-ck Lee kun, master of ta

**Chapter 4 Pa-ck Lee kun, master of taijutsu hunts evil for great justice with Death**

"Fu-sion-ha", Pa-ck Lee kun, master of taijutsu had returned with a new mission from the great savior Jaco. But this time he wasn't alone, no Pa-ck Lee kun had an assistant, a partner, a brother in arms. "Come now" exclaimed Pa-ck Lee kun"let us get our journey underway my friend". "Ok, said Mr. Bropo". Mr. Bropo was an odd character he kept mr Popo's voice alone but also had a combined version of Mr. Popo and Broly's power. But he is one of Jaco's saviors so I would trust him with my life thought Pa-ck Lee kun. "So, what do you think of our target" stated Pa-ck Lee kun. Mr. Bropo only smiled. He must be thinking of different ways to destroy his enemies thought Pa-ck Lee kun with a disapproving frown. No I mustn't think bad of a teammate and a colleague. But he is bad, no he isn't. Pa-ck Lee kun began an inward struggle. There stood Rock-Lee and Pacuhin in the mindscape they forged together. "I remember our first battle here like it was yesterday" said Rock-Lee with a grin. "Jaco thought we would settle our distances calmly but we were both so heated up. We went for an entire weak straight before knocking each other out". "We aren't here to reminisce on the past, you and I both know that Mr. Bropo is an absolute monster that we should be prepared to send to other world at all times" said Pacuhin. "After that we fought little battles to decide a victor. Alas to no avail. But that is when Jaco told us how to fuse and Pa-ck Lee kun was born of our rivalry". "Lee! Stop avoiding the subject. I have lived longer than any of you here today and from it know monsters like him can't go on living if I can do anything." Rock-Lee continued, "You have to realize one thing that monster as you put it is our ally. Mr. Bropo is our ally and a lifelong friend to us because he is one of Jaco's saviors. Pi, if you want to get to him… you will have to beat me first". As he said that Rock-Lee took a stance. "But I must warn you" he continued "neither of us have ever won a match against each other". "Lee, you of all people should know , I am stronger than last time. Stronger than last week. Stronger than yesterday. As you taught me through the power of youth I…". "Wrong" screamed Rock-Lee. "If that is what you have learned I have failed as a teacher. Together all of , we are stronger than even an hour, no a minute ago". Rock-Lee removed his weights. Pacuhin sighed. "I guess it always comes down to this doesn't it Lee". Rock-Lee nodded.

…..

Pa-ck Lee kun sped up looking at Mr. Bropo for a few seconds every few seconds. 3, 2, 1 thought Mr. Bropo. Suddenly Pa-ck Lee kun halted and stood in place. Mr. Bropo sighed and picked up Pa-ck Lee kun and slung him over his shoulder. "I guess it's time for my backstory. I hope you're happy you literal prices of garbage reading this trash fan fiction". Mr. Bropo sighed and began his backstory. Darkness is all I saw at first. It was nice, I could do what I wanted. But one day there was more than darkness there was light. And I was created by mixing Mr. Popo and Broly's personalities and bodies together. Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting the separate backstories. That's a funny joke. I only am required to say my personal backstory. Mr. Bropo eventually arrived at Pilaf's castle. We're here said Mr. Bropo.

…..

This fight was a series of punches and kicks. They were fast, faster than Arnold but slower than Burter. "Why are you defending that monster" screamed Pacuhin. "That monster is our ally and has been chosen by Jaco himself to aid us". " Poor Lee always forced to play the role of the shining hero. The sad naruto theme started playing in the background. One day you will wake up from this nightmare and realize that nothing you do matters. Take me, I died a hero's death and trained 100s of generations. Sure I got powerful but not enough. I lost to the first new warrior in a while. I want to surpass that Jaco. But I can't. It doesn't ever matter how hard I work I can't beat Jaco. I won't ever be able to". Rock Lee started walking towards Pacuhin. "Well aren't you going to respond" choked out Pacuhin. Rock Lee just kept walking. Pacuhin collapsed with tears streaming down his face. Lee stopped in front of Pacuhin. "A mighty guy once told me that people like us are geniuses in our own right. That our talent, though they are not as flashy as Someone like Neji or Jaco's but ultimately much more important. People like you and me have the power to never give up and keep working at our dreams". Lee wiped the tears from Pacuhin's face and offered him a hand up. Pacuhin took it and stood up. "One more time" Pacuhin suggested. "No holding back" Rock-Lee stated with his usual grin. They both jumped back. "Open the gate of life", shouted Rock-Lee. "Kai-O-Ken", yelled Pacuhin.

…..

Pa-ck Lee kun, master of taijutsu woke to find Pilaf running from a smiling Mr. Bropo. A black and yellow/ green shadow ooze stuff came from Mr Bropo. Pilaf ran but it was no use. A giant robot landed in front of Mr. Bropo. "Take care of these maggots will you, Pa-ck Lee kun" said Mr. Bropo. Pa-ck Lee kun smiled. "Absolutely, anything for my…" Pa-ck Lee kun went blank for a moment. "My rival" he finished. Whatever maggot just kill them already. "Will do" shouted Pa-ck Lee kun.


	5. Chapter 5 Master of the martial arts

**Chapter 5 Master of the martial arts and champion of men**

Year after year, day after day the same thing. Jackie has done it again, or Jackie how do you do it. It got boring and old quick. Every tournament held no challenge. To escape the reporters I retreated to this desert island. It used to be the home of my second master, Master Roshi. I am Tien Shin Han, current master of the turtle school. My stage name is Jackie Chun the second. It was named after my master's alter ego, Jackie Chun. Even though my master is a pervert it never caught on to me. I am currently at yet another world tournament. It kind of gets annoying though because nowadays everybody's got a cloak to hide their face and do a dramatic reveal by taking of their cloak and winking at me as if to say you're next. Eventually the tournament was decided and so was my competitor. This year it looked like some handsome cosplayer made it to the end. I sighed and walked on stage. "Let's get this over with" I yelled. The handsome cosplayer walked up to me and shook my hand. "Hello I'm Jaco" they said. " "Don't disappoint me" he whispered. I sighed and shook my head, "sure buddy, whatever you say". "Begin" shouted the Reff. Jaco ran at me as fast as Goku or Vegeta. Jaco through a punch which I easily blocked. Out of nowhere Jaco began a combo attack. All I could do was block them. In a course of 5 seconds he became faster than I had ever seen anyone, ever! I jumped out and yelled "solar flare"! Whoever this Jaco is he is strong. Jaco smiled and pointed towards the sky striking a cool pose. A laser fel from the sky onto my head. Or at least it would have if I hadn't dodged at the last moment. The crater left behind was massive. The crater was at least 100 feet deep and 10 feet wide. I stood gawking at it than back at Jaco. "Do you want to know a little secret" said Jaco. "This is only my first form" he whispered handsomely. He can transform to, what is this monster I thought. I powered up. It was time I got serious. I powered up to full screaming. Once I reached max power my muscles exploded outward until I looked like Broly. Jaco transformed once. He looked the same except he was now 5 foot 5, his shoulders were higher up, and finally his muscles were slightly bigger. Jaco held out his majestic hand which shone elegantly in the sunlight. "Destabilization" yelled Jaco. Suddenly Tien's energy exploded. Jaco smiled. Even though my energy is going wild this is more than I have ever felt before. "Your energy is at its peak. There is no way you could ever beat me on any front. So we are going to play a game. If you can hit me with an attack in that state you win by ring out" finished Jaco. I can't control it I thought. But then I remembered something. A while ago, back when Golden Freezer first appeared. Chiaotzu almost died by Freezers army but suddenly a purple shadow with the figure of a demigod defeated Freezer with a single punch, thrusting him into his own army defeating them all and saving Chiaotzu in the process. The beautiful figure disappeared. But I will always remember useless I was during that fight. I put my hands on my forehead concentrating all I could into the area then I yelled "Tri-Beam-Cannon"! The blast hit Jaco and knocked him out of bounds by a little. "The winner is Jackie Chun" screamed the announcer. This isn't right Jaco is the winner. He could of stood there all day taking hits from me. I left and searched for Jaco.

….….…

I found Jaco standing on a cliff watching the sunset as the waves crashed in. As I walked up the slow fairy tail music started playing. "Jaco…" I started. "Tien, I need to ask you something". "Anything, Jaco". "Why is the world playing fairy tail music, I mean isn't this Dragon Ball". "Jaco I, I… don't know what you are talking about". "Here", said Jaco. "Have this", he tossed me a uniform labeled Jaco's saviors: Jaco's focus. "Just think about it he said". We stood in silence and watched the sunset until I finally said something."Jaco you are a master of martial arts and champion of men". "Tien, I am a master of every art. Eventually Jaco flew off. This was all many years ago. Since then I have grown and can now control massive amounts of energy. Sometimes Jaco and I still watch the sunset together while he paints a better version of Mona Lisa from memory. This had abs, super Sayian 3 hair and Freezers tail.


End file.
